


Prom Night Gone Right

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: As the team headed back to their dorm, all four of them having been rejected from their preferred prom dates, Team RWBY was more than a little shocked to find their mothers sitting on their beds, giggling like school girls.





	Prom Night Gone Right

As the team headed back to their dorm, all four of them having been rejected from their preferred prom dates, Team RWBY was more than a little shocked to find their mothers sitting on their beds, giggling like school girls. All of their jaws dropped as they each spotted their mother on their respective bed, all of them in nothing but a bra and matching panties. Summer was the first to spot her little girl from the scent of roses that filled the room. "Oh! It took you four long enough to get back here! Raven thought you four would be out all night with your dates, though!~" However, her smile faded as she noticed that neither of the girls she raised seemed all that thrilled that she was in their room. “What’s wrong? This was mine and Raven’s old dorm when we all went to Beacon, you know! Something wrong with us being in here?”   
  
“Mom, what are you doing here?!” Ruby blurted out, stomping her foot on the floor as her cheeks started changing color to match her name. “You’re supposed to be out on a mission! Why are you in our dorm in your underwear?!” The young leader covered her eyes after realizing that she had just seen her mother in her underwear, not exactly sure how to feel about the night anymore.

 

“Quiet, Ruby.” Raven said with a certain confidence and demanding tone in her voice, her red eyes going over her own daughter’s body and smirking as she watched the blonde’s eyes went red in return. “We all met up for some drinks and decided to come check on our girls since all the talk of the town is how Beacon is throwing its first prom, organized by a blonde hothead…”   
  
“... And a girl with black hair who always wears a bow.~” Kali smiled from her spot on Blake’s bed, kicking her legs in the air for fun. “We knew exactly who they were talking about, and Willow decided to open a bottle of wine while we waited. Let’s just say we’ve been sharing.~” The faunus mother turned herself to sit over the side of the bed and meet her daughter’s amber eyes with a smirk. “And I must admit that you all look wonderful in your dresses. I’m utterly surprised that none of you are off having fun with your dates!”

 

“They… They didn’t show up…” Weiss said with a quiet pout, looking down to the ground in embarrassment that she, a Schnee, would be stood up by someone. “Four beautiful girls just left on their own because they dates didn’t show up to the prom! This is not-”   
  
“The way a Schnee should be treated?” Willow finished her daughter’s sentence with a smile, getting down to the floor and approaching the four girls, her white underwear matching her near shining hair. “You may be right, but look at it this way, dear. You have each other. And now you have us. We’re your parents and all we want is to make our little girls happy when it’s needed… And maybe down a bottle of wine or two in the meantime.~” The woman’s little joke earned the giggles of the rest of the mother’s bringing a smile to her face. “Look, we’re here to help. So, tell us how we can. Other than getting dressed. It’s far too hot in your dorm for that.”   
  
“All the A/C is going to the mess hall for the prom tonight… Hundreds of students, after all.” Yang said with a heavy sigh, making her way past the older Schnee to sit on her own bed beside her mother. “Blake and I set this up basically on our own and we got burned by those we wanted to go with….”   
  
“So, what are you gonna do, other than bitch about it?” Raven asked her daughter, a smirk on her face. “You gonna find their girls and fuck them? Or did you just wanna be fucked? Because we can provide that.~” Biting her lip as she casually stroked her cock through her panties, the black-haired mother leaned over and looked to the faunus mother. “You know, Kali, I think I’d love to feel the way your daughter’s pussy wraps around my cock. I bet it’s just as needy as yours was before you married Ghira.~”

 

“That’s fine. Just as long as I can have your own daughter in exchange.~” The faunus milf smiled and made her way over to Yang’s bed, sitting beside the blonde. “Blake has told me so much about this blonde little firecracker here that I’m surprised she hasn’t wanted a dick inside of her yet.~” Ignoring Yang’s groan of annoyance, Kali pulled the young girl into a deep and passionate kiss, smiling as their lips met and she earned a simultaneous gasp from the team.

 

“Well, since we have that decided, I want Summer’s girl. I’ve seen a peak of her father’s cock a few times and I wanna see if she measures up.~” Willow silently cheered as she watched Summer dart towards Weiss and pick her up off the ground. “Well, Weiss, looks like you and your team get to tell everyone you all banged a bunch of milfs in an orgy together!~”

 

“Mom!” The young heiress tries protesting until she felt Summer capture her lips in a heated kiss. It took a moment before she started returning the affection, starting to not care anymore as her cock started to harden against the older huntress’s leg. Before she had a say in what to do next, the Rose mother was already on her knees with her soft lips wrapped around the younger Schnee’s cock.

 

Rolling her eyes at her old teammate’s eagerness, Raven grabbed the younger kitten by the waist and simply carried her out of the room, smiling as she took the poor girl to the rooftop. “There we go. All alone, Kitten.~” A smile came to her face as she set the young fauns down on the ground. “What do you say we go ahead and get started?” As the red-eyed woman asked her question, she quickly stripped herself of her bra and panties.   
  
“Wait…. You all were serious about this? About fucking us tonight?” The young girl felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of being fucked into the floor by the massive cock she saw the older woman sporting. “You’re… You’re not drunk, are you?” Blake asked, her amber eyes scanning over Raven’s body as she watched her teammate’s mother approach her. “I… I wouldn’t feel right having sex with someone who wouldn’t remember anything…”

 

“I’m fully aware of what I’m doing, Blake. I may be a bit loose from the wine, but I know what I’m doing and going to do.” Wrapping her arm around the faunus’s waist, the black-haired woman pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, smiling as she felt the young girl return the affection. “And what I’m going to do is lay you down on your back and fuck you so hard you’ll be begging for my cock every day from now on to fill you with cum.~” She could see her pray for the night blush a bit, biting her lip at the prospect of being used so thoroughly. “Maybe even force you into heat and take you home with me like Kali wants to do with my daughter.”

 

“Wait…. My mom wants to take Yang home with her…?” The younger girl let out a soft whine as she felt the older woman’s teeth sink into her neck, marking her as her own. “Well… maybe…. Maybe I can go with you…” The young faunus struggled as she tried getting her dress off, exposing her breasts to Raven as she felt the older woman literally rip her black panties from her body, a gasp escaping as the cold outdoor air came in contact with her already wettening folds. “Oh dust…” It didn’t matter to her that they were outside, something instinctual craved more of this woman’s touch, to have her perfect looking cock inside of her.

 

“Atta girl. Just lay back and let me take charge.” Smiling as she watched the kitten lay back onto the concrete ceiling and spread her legs, the red-eyed bandit idly stroked her cock before crawling over the faunus and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Without hesitating, Raven placed a hand to Blake’s thigh to keep her legs spread as she slid her thick member into the girl, relishing in the soft and animalistic whimpers that left her. Groaning at the blissful feeling of the young faunus’s pussy gripping her cock as she bottomed out, the bandit didn’t cause her hips to savor the feeling, wanting to break the girl before she was done. Moving her hips in a steady but blinding pace, the older woman used her other hand to grab and knead Blake’s breasts, pinching her nipples and lightly twisting them with each thrust she made.

 

Closing her eyes as her body became simply overwhelmed with lust and bliss, all the young faunus could do was mewl under the woman that was pounding into her, greedily wrapping her legs around Raven to keep the glorious cock inside of her. Every time the woman’s cock bottomed out inside of her, Blake could feel her instinctual heat starting to form, along with a sense of belonging and ecstasy that faded every time the woman pulled her hips back. Everything just felt so right as she started submitting to the pleasure, craving more and feeling better than she could've ever thought possible, especially as the red-eyed woman bit her neck again, bruising and marking her.

 

Listening closely to the pleasure that clouded Blake’s whines with each thrust, Raven knew that all it would take to take the young girl home with her would be a perfect creampie, filling her cunt entirely to give her the warmth her heat was needing. Bringing the hand that was on the young girl’s thigh to her neck and tightly wrapping her fingers around the faunus’s neck, the older woman’s sadistic side relished the look on the kitten’s face as she gripped just tight enough to hinder airflow without cutting it off. “That’s the way, Kitty.~ Keep showing me that look and I’ll give you just what your faunus instincts need!~” Biting her lip as she felt the girl’s pussy squeeze tighter around her cock from either the choking or the teasing, all that mattered now was getting off and filling this young girl’s cunt with much needed cum.

 

Blake didn’t know what it was about being treated like this, but she loved, desired, and craved more of it. More of it from Raven and no one else. Even if Yang had fucked her like this, she knew it wouldn’t have been the same. However, these thoughts of needing her teammate’s mother didn’t last long as she heard a satisfied grunt leave the older woman, only to have a strangely addicting warmth flooding into her womb before she could even let out a proper noise, only mumbling incoherently as the cum flooding into her womb sent her over the edge of her own orgasm, causing her cunt to greedily squeeze around Raven’s cock, trying to get every drop of cum from it that she could. As she felt the woman’s hand leave her neck, she was unable to take in the much needed deep breath as the red-eyed woman capture her lips in another passionate kiss, this one much gentler than the others.

 

“So… We can either go for round two right here on the roof, or we can head back to my home and do it there. And every day from now on.” Biting her lips as she felt the girl’s pussy still spasming around her, Raven stared right into Blake’s amber eyes.

 

“....Sounds tempting… I might… Just have to go with you…”

 

“Then let’s go, Kitty. You’re gonna love it.”


End file.
